


fire and ice

by omusubi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Competitive, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omusubi/pseuds/omusubi
Summary: Nothing about it was magical at all, Suna Rintarou realized.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei, sunatsuki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

> if someone got lost and found this story for some reason, i'd like you to welcome to this rarepair hell~

**_“Watching the melting ice, I think of us, and how we were in the beginning._ **

**_How you’d breathe on me, and all I had become would be undone.”_ **

**\- Michael Indemaio**

**✄ ✄ ✄**

Everything’s going downhill. Rintarou Suna wasn’t the type to get tired easily, but the world was against him. He’s so close to collapsing on the ground. Earlier, his car battery suddenly ran out without him even noticing. He forgot to bring his wallet, so he had to walk. His friends already got home and he didn’t want to bother them. 

All he had was his old umbrella that he unconsciously took before leaving his apartment. If something worse was about to happen, he hoped it’d occur immediately.

Just like that, there’s a downpour that followed the thunder and lightning. There’s so much rain that people started opening their umbrellas. Some began running towards different directions. 

Maybe it was the exhaustion which was why Suna’s mind wasn’t clear. That time, his first and only thought was to go to the nearest bench. To take a rest. Sitting down alone, he perceived that he didn’t think this one through. 

“What should I do now? Wait?” he whispered and pressed his lips together because he didn’t want to swear. But, when another thunder came, he couldn’t control but say, “Shit. This is bad.”

“I’ve been through worse.” 

Suna’s heart almost stopped beating as he turned to look at his left side. That’s when he noticed that a long-haired guy was sitting next to him. It was up in a messy ponytail, but still looked nice. 

It was afternoon, but because of the storm, the clouds were gray and everything was dark. But, the color of his hair which was blonde stood out. He was obviously tall because he had to stretch his legs near the sidewalk. Suna couldn’t see his face. Yet, even by staring at his side view, he had seen his black eyeglasses and maybe a bit of his profile.

“Oh, come on. Retort something back, Suna-san,” the guy complained before fixing the position of his glasses.

That’s when it clicked. That habit was familiar. This guy was indeed Tsukishima Kei who he met last year when he’s at a seminar. It was just a simple training given by their university for their officers. It wasn’t supposed to get competitive, but he and Tsukki suddenly made their own rivalry. The photography club versus the writers’ club. 

Actually, there were ten teams, but they just kept competing with each other throughout the activities. The others even egged them on until the end. Everyone had a good laugh because they were both prepared to risk it all. It’s even funnier when he learns that he’s one year older than the person he’s fiercely fighting with.

“You know you can never beat me, Tsukki-kun,” Suna finally retorted.

“Ah, you’re still on that? Past is past.”

Suna couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s what a loser says.”

The moment he sensed Tsukki’s head turning to him, his gaze shot back to his eyes. He didn’t know why, but he even held his breath. Those eyes that already mesmerized him that one time. The game was in shambles in his memory, but Tsukki’s golden-brown eyes were still as clear as that day. 

Then, in a snap, they both looked away.

For the next five minutes, they both watched as the rain poured down the road. Suna couldn’t even focus on what he’s staring at. All his thoughts were just about the eyes of the person next to him. The only thing that stopped these is the thunder slicing the sky as it cracked it open. 

“So, you have an umbrella,” Tsukki noted loudly. He had to almost shout, so his voice could be heard.

When Suna’s attention turned to Tsukki’s hands, he saw that he’s also holding a foldable umbrella. 

“Do you need it?” Suna still asked with a small grin.

“I have mine,” he clipped.

“Then, why are you here?”

“I could ask the same.”

Suna shrugged. He didn’t want to tell him he’s scared and tired. So, all he replied was, “I don’t like walking down the rain. My umbrella’s going to get wet.”

“You’re . . . depriving the umbrella of its existential use to this world.” He scoffed.

_Existential use_? Suna couldn’t stop himself as he laughed, shaking his head at what he just heard. It faded in a heartbeat when thunder cracked. Suna refrained from showing his scared expressions and movements. He didn’t want to look suspicious, so he tried his best to look away. 

Less people were walking the road now and fog even descended over the roads, misting these various store windows around them.

“Well,” Tsukki added, “I bet my umbrella’s stronger than yours.”

Those seven words sounded simple and even borderlining stupid. However, they were enough to make him calm down. He’s at ease now. Those words led him to peace even when he didn’t surrender anything at all.

Suna clicked the button to open his black umbrella before turning to Tsukki, “Prepared to lose again?”

“You wish.”

**✄ ✄ ✄**

Not a thing could have stopped both Suna and Tsukki from continuing their petty rivalries that sparked again. It was like a hidden passage from a castle that got opened again, which was enough to keep everyone on their toes. Although, when they exchanged numbers, all they did was piss off each other. 

Not until one of them gets pissed. The hard part was they both have goddamn tolerance for bullshit. They had to go through such lengths just to get on each other’s nerves that’s most likely not going to happen.

**suna**

『09:00』your grace

『09:00』how are you this fine morning?

**Tsukki**

『09:10』Just alright, hot fudge sundae. Stop giving me a nickname

**suna**

『09:11』hot funge sundaye

『09:11』no 

『09:12』hot fudge sundae? that sounds delicious

『09:12』and why tho? i already tried your majesty, hot stuff, and snookums and you hated all of them. choose one already

**Tsukki**

『09:20』Oh, I didn’t know I’m the one who should choose. Might I suggest something?

**suna**

『09:21』yeah of course :D

**Tsukki**

『09:26』Shut up :)

**suna**

『09:27』no, i dont want to call you shut up :( it doesnt suit you at all

**Tsukki**

『09:27』You shit.

**suna**

『09:28』i actually prefer the hot fudge sundae, thank you. 

『09:28』see you later

**Tsukki**

『09:30』Hope I won’t. Bye.

Thirty minutes later, Suna was already waiting for Tsukki outside their classroom. Even Tsukki was a tall guy and mostly ignored people while walking, he couldn’t help but catch Suna. His presence was so demanding that almost everyone did a second take whenever their eyes laid on him.

Suna had this dark brown and combed down to both sides as his bangs parted in the middle. His eyes were narrow and had the striking color of grayish-yellow which suited his thin eyebrows. He perfected the . . . mysterious look as he seemed to always have a blank expression.

_Just like your type_ , Tsukki’s own thoughts echoed in his mind. He shook it off as it wasn’t even the first time he thought of that. It’s only the reason he approached him that rainy day. It wasn’t like he’s trying to flirt or anything—he just had a tiny crush on him. 

This guy also kept unsettling him, but not in a bad way.

“Your grace, want to eat ice cream?” Suna asked as soon as he saw Tsukki.

Suna didn’t even blink while asking that. His self-confidence never really faltered, not that it should either. He had every right to be.

“Eating ice cream sounds boring,” Tsukki taunted.

“Ah, true. Want to make it a race?”

Tsukki raised a brow. “Ice cream . . . Race? Like the first one to finish it, you mean? Isn’t that dangerous?”

“But it’s not boring,” Suna returned with a grin.

Tsukki wanted to scream into a void when he saw Suna’s grin. He wanted to slap it away, but also store that exact moment in his mind. His brain freeze hours later almost made him forget that grin. 

He even ended up blaming it. It’s the reason he couldn’t disagree with the stupid proposal of race in eating an ice cream. It’s not like he wasn’t aware that those were supposed to be savored. He liked his strawberry ice cream, but now, he never wanted to taste one ever again.

All he could feel was pain.

“I-I finished, your grace. I won,” Suna announced but with a strained voice. He groaned before mumbling, “Chuupet still taste better than ice cream though.”

And he really did win. Right from the start. Tsukki actually gave up the minute he felt that sharp pain in the front part of his head. 

“I already conceded. You’re such an idiot. You knew it’ll hurt, Suna-san.”

“Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia is an old friend of mine. Don’t worry about me.”

Did he just—Did Suna really just blurt out the scientific name of brain freeze without even faltering? Tsukki had heard that a lot of times back then. He even saw it in a book he read once, so he’s sure that was it. 

“I’m not worried. I’m just saying I told you so, dumbass.”

“Ah, your nicknames for me are getting worse by the second. Stop it.”

“Stop what, stupid dumbass?”

Suna acted like it hurt his heart as he clutched his shirt over his chest. While doing that, he flashed that foolish grin again that stopped Tsukki from breathing altogether.

**✄ ✄ ✄**

The whole thing ended with Tsukki asking for a rematch. He even chose a game that’s more advantageous to him—the basketball arcade game. It’s not like he’s a basketball player as he was tall for it. It’s just a hobby of his to play because shooting the ball inside the net was effective to calm him down.

Surprisingly, Suna didn’t back down. Tsukki even got scared for a little while because he seemed too confident to take on the challenge. Maybe, he thought, Suna’s a good player. 

That’s why Tsukki pulled out all the stops and gave more effort than he ever did in his entire life. He got 3230 points, while Suna earned only 1980 points.

“Shit. Y-You’re too good,” Suna praised him while catching his breath.

Tsukki, on the other hand, just nodded and tried his best to hide that he was hella tired. He didn’t want to show Suna that he’s lacking a little in stamina.

“Maybe I’m just tall,” Tsukki retorted.

Suna stared at him for a second before saying, “Huh? I’ve been with tall people and not all of them can shoot. It’s about the skills—eh, you know what, whatever. I could just blame it on the height.”

No one spoke after that. Tsukki definitely didn’t want to overthink what he said. It felt like an affirmation. He wasn’t used to that. So, he chose to avoid it and moved on to another topic. They both walked around the place to see the other arcade games. 

“So, it’s 2-1 now,” Tsukki declared out of the blue.

“I’m the 2?” Suna asked with a smug look.

“Yep, can’t believe you won the stupidest bets. The one with the strongest umbrella and the one who stupidly tolerated a sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia,” he teased, still with a blank expression.

A lot of people have noted that Suna wore a blank expression, but all those people that were close to him knew otherwise. His grins, smiles, and chuckles came out easily whenever he felt comfortable.

Those people should’ve seen Kei Tsukishima. That guy’s deadpan personified.

_I wish I could see him smile_ , Suna wished before quipping, “Ah, I love it when you talk science to me, your grace.”

**✄ ✄ ✄**

**suna**

『11:00』hi

『11:00』notice me :(

『11:01』i thought we’re going to find the book u want??

『11:01』the expensive one? :0

『11:02』stop reading for a sec! im bored

**Tsukki**

『11:10』Stop kicking my feet, bored.

『11:15』NO STOP LAUGHING

『11:15』WE’LL GET KICKED OUT 

『11:16』WE ARE INSIDE A LIBRARY

**suna**

『11:17』sorry, didnt expect that :D

『11:20』HEY forgive me :( i wont utter a single word today 

『11:20』i promise

Tsukki suddenly stood up and went to the fiction section of the library. He got fed up with his reviewers and notes. Wanting to cool his mind for a while, he tried to look for anything interesting. When he’s about to reach for a book that caught his eye, Suna suddenly appeared on his side.

Still pissed because of his loud laughter earlier, he ignored him. Suna didn’t take a clue and even poked Tsukki’s shoulder. When he turned his head to look at him, Suna’s eyes were narrowed while holding up a book that said, “Forgive Me.” 

_Ah, looks like he’s frustrated but that’s how he’ll do it. I guess he really didn’t utter a word,_ Tsukki pondered about him. He took two books that could relay what he wanted to say and copied Suna’s lame attempt in talking without voices. The books were titled, “STOP” and “The Glare”.

Suna turned to the shelves to find his reply. Tsukki wasn’t even sure why he’s anticipating it. This whole thing was . . . simply stupid.

_But cute_ , Tsukki’s thoughts continued. That was even confirmed when Suna was excited to get back and showed him another book with the title “I AM NOT.”

Tsukki wanted to continue whatever the hell was going on, but he just gave up and decided to ask directly because it’d be too much of an effort to find. 

“Then, why are you narrowing your eyes at me?”

Suna tilted his head before shaking his head continuously. Waving his hands in front of Tsukki’s face in a huge attempt to say that he was not glaring. Tsukki rolled his eyes and jerked his chin to him. 

“You can speak, Suna-san.”

“Oh,” Suna started, “I’m not glaring at you. That’s just how my . . . eyes are. I think they look lazy and tired, anyway.”

“Huh,” Tsukki huffed.

“Huh. What about you? Stop staring down at me.”

“Wha—” He stopped as his voice was about to get loud. So he lowered it down and even whispered harshly, “It’s not like I’ve a choice, I’m just taller than you so I need to . . . stare down at you. Sorry for being tall, I guess?”

And for the second time that day, Suna laughed out loud until they got kicked out of the library.

**✄ ✄ ✄**

The entirety of Suna and Tsukki became a routine. A part of their lives. Every chance they could get to be together—to compete, they say—was taken. It wasn’t like a big change happened. They’re just giving each other some spare time whenever one of them feels bored. It’s not like they’re deliberately adjusting their own schedule to meet up.

Maybe . . . 

Not like Suna said no to his classmates’ invitation to eat together outside. Most certainly, it wasn’t like Tsukki who always chose to be alone whenever he had deadlines was saying Suna was a good companion to be with.

They were just sitting across each other at a cafe, eating lunch. That was it. 

“It’s on sale! The camera that I was waiting to come out for months!” Suna shouted and showed his phone to Tsukki who was busy writing an article.

Tsukki put down his pen to look at the phone screen. He immediately thought that the price was easily close to the limited edition book he’s looking for. Not that it’s relevant. He just meant that for a camera, that’s a huge discount. Not that he knew how cameras really cost, but surely they weren’t that inexpensive.

“Ah, that’s a catch, right? Shouldn’t you buy it before it gets sold out?”

Suna’s eyes widened at that for a while before his face turned pale. Then, before even Tsukki got to ask why, Suna grinned and put down his phone.

“I—I don’t need it,” he said.

Tsukki’s eyebrows rose before confusion took over him. Suna sounded too excited for a camera that he’s now claiming he didn’t need. He even said he waited for it to come out. The sudden shift from that energy was too strange. Maybe he’s just being practical. Although, if he bought that camera at that price, he’s going to save much more.

His questions and thoughts drowned him and all he could say was, “Maybe next time, Suna-san.”

“Yeah, Tsukki-kun. Next time,” Suna readily agreed.

**✄ ✄ ✄**

“Rintarou, you’re a jerk. Hey, listen to me, we’ve been together for months. No, wait, that sounded wrong. Okay, again. We’ve seen each other almost for months and through those times, I know you’ve noticed that I hate running and moving too much. That’s because I don’t have much stamina like you—” 

Tsukki paused when the worker made him wear a laser tag vest before resuming, “Why did you take me here? This is unfair. Are you getting back on me ‘cause of the basketball—”

Suna cut him off, “But I haven’t seen you smile yet.”

That definitely shut Tsukki up as he was caught off guard. 

“W-What?”

“Are you a robot that’s designed to never smile or else, you’ll explode?” Suna asked. Maybe as a joke, but a part of him was actually curious. 

Since Tsukki suddenly forgot how to speak even when he kept spouting words earlier, Suna added, “Laser tag isn’t just running, you know. It requires intelligence and perseverance to. . . Nope, I can’t sell that. Sorry, Tsukki, the one with the most points wins. That’s just how life is.”

“Laser tag is most certainly not life,” Tsukki clipped before taking the laser tag blaster. There were other strangers that were part of the play. The game was to each his own, so there were no teams.

When the game began, Suna and Tsukki almost never crossed paths. The location was big and the lights were almost blinding. 

Tsukki didn’t make an effort to catch the other people as he simply didn’t care. They were also too engrossed with defeating the ones they knew. So he just stood at the corner, holding the blaster up just in case.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy, so he slowly walked to the side to not catch anyone’s attention. That’s when a sound came from his vest. It was the sound he kept hearing earlier when someone’s shooting at a vest.

“Shit,” Tsukki whispered before looking around.

Damn. Of course, it’s none other than Suna.

His feet started running away from him to the direction of the other players. He forgot that he’s too tall and his lights were up for anyone to see. When he caught someone’s eyes, he sprinted to the other direction.

A dead end.

There’s no other direction anymore and he could hear someone approaching.

“I’ll lose . . .” he muttered under his breath and thought of something.

Their overall points from the past months were currently at 18-19. Tsukki had 18 and if he lost this one, he’d be the loser. But even if he decides not to lose, he really had no choice at this moment. As he turned to the person, he saw Suna pointing the blaster at his vest.

“Huh!” Tsukki huffed. “Go on, tag me.”

“Huh. No way . . .” Suna uttered mindlessly while putting the blaster down. “You’ll just run again while I follow you. That shit’s too tiring.” 

Tsukki got pissed at his words and exclaimed, “Wait! Are you taking pity on me?!” 

“W-what? Where did you even get that conclusion? I never went easy or took pity on you!” 

“Then why did you stop tagging at me?!”

“I just wanted you to stop running away from me!”

“Then you are! I’m not a sore loser, you could just—”

Suna suddenly ran closer to him and took Tsukki’s blaster and used it to shoot his own vest. It made a sound, meaning Tsukki gained points from it.

“What the hell?!” He grabbed the blaster from Suna and was about to speak when Suna spoke first.

“I don’t like not seeing you, I also don’t like seeing you run away . . . from me. I think it’s because—”

Tsukki knew. He knew what’s about to go down and he couldn’t lose at this. Especially this moment.

So he shouted, “I LOVE YOU! That’s it! I won! I’m in love with you. I woke up one day and decided that I just wanted to see you. Not because I wanted to win some stupid bet, but because I want to stay by your side—!”

Suna interrupted, already ready to match Tsukki’s loud voice, “ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I’m in love with you more! I bought the book you wanted instead of my dream camera because I want to see you smile. I want you to smile because of something I did!”

“You bought the book?! I bought your camera! I’ve seen how your eyes sparkled at the thought of it. It was beautiful, you are beautiful!”

“Did we just say we’re in love with each other?!”

“Yes! But I said it first! I won, damn it!”

_What did he exactly win? I think I’m the one who actually won because Tsukki just confessed to me_ , Suna thought while trying to ignore his heart that was about to burst. 

They even kept glaring at each other. One was looking down, but the other's not backing down. They were about to walk closer to each other, but that plan quickly went into flames.

“Hey, can you stop shouting your love to everyone here? This isn’t the ideal place for that.” A voice coming from below them asked. They both turned to see a small guy with blonde, shoulder-length hair. He was crouched down on the floor and was playing a PSP.

_A pudding_ , Tsukki and Suna both thought. 

Oh well, this wasn’t also exactly the ideal confession that they dreamed about. 

Suna wanted to do it as he gave Tsukki’s book at the bench where they met when there’s a heavy downpour. Tsukki wanted to surprise him at the bench with the camera he wanted and take photos with him for more memories. 

That kind of cliché where it goes full circle kind of sounded amazing. 

**✄ ✄ ✄**

_Everything about it was magical_ , Suna Rintarou realized. He got to live with Tsukishima Kei where they could both watch a sunrise or a sunset. There’s always sunlight hitting the beautiful features of their faces that pushed them to fall in love with each other all over again. 

It was like fire melting ice. One knew the consequences of being crazy over someone. However, every moment was happening as no one could control it . . . Well, they didn’t care about that at all. 


End file.
